Family Matters
by Blackstaff
Summary: A simple story where Shadimir must rescue his daughter, fight monsters, and learns of a surprise. R&R please
1. Attack in the Library

**Family Matters**

Ches 8 1370 DR, Year of the Tankard

**Attack in the Library**

It was quiet inside the well lit library that sat deep within the High Palace of Silverymoon. There were seventeen large wooden shelves filled with old books, tomes, and other documents that told the different histories of the countries and continents of Toril. The walls were painted in a creamy white color, and four large flat glass windows sat at the top of the library.

Sitting at a round wooden table, Shadimir and Stephanie had been spending the evening looking at an old book about the regions of Zakhara that were south of Fauern.

Dressed in her grey-blue clerical vestments that covered her slim figure, Stephanie sat closely to Shadimir. Every once in a while, she would glance into the undead hunter's eyes. It seemed so long ago when we first met, she thought to herself as Shadimir finished the section about Zakhara's deserts, and the dangerous creatures that lurked there.

It was after she turned down Shadimir's proposal two months ago, that Stephanie's duties as a doomguide of Kelemvor had earned her a trip to the farm town of Eveningstar. During her trip, she had taught some of Eveningstar's citizens about the teachings of Kelemvor's beliefs on death and repose. She also performed funerals and last rites for purple dragon knights, war wizards, and even the townspeople who had lost their lives in the previous year. During all of this time, Stephanie had missed her family back in Silverymoon. She had missed her Shadimir.

While Stephanie was away, Shadimir continued to train under the watchful eyes of Lady Alustriel. The High Mage of Silverymoon was currently teaching Shadimir about the different lands outside of Fauern. Shadimir had also watched his daughter Dalla develop a fascination for the martial arts. However, Shadimir went nights without sleep, missing the woman he loved.

When her mission trip was finally over with, Stephanie was teleported out of Eveningstar by the Lady Lord Tessaril Winter, and teleported back into Silverymoon. The moment her feet had touched the familiar surface of the Moonbridge, she ran home, and leaped into Shadimir's arms.

Shadimir looked into her hazel eyes and smiled. "This Zakhara is interesting," he stopped speaking as he saw Stephanie slowly lurch over and grab hug her arms around her stomach. "Are you all right?" he asked with a concerned voice.

The priestess of Kelemvor nodded, then sat back up. She'd been having stomach pains all night, and tried her best to keep it from her man. I can't tell him until later, she thought to herself as she looked back up into his eyes. "That's an interesting outfit," Stephanie said, looking at Shadimir's long sleeved purple shirt and finely stitched black pants.

The hunter knew Stephanie was trying to change the subject, but he decided to go along with it. "They're from Alustriel," he answered with a sigh. He quickly brushed his sleeves off, then felt something small land on his head. "She says it makes a good study outfit."

"Maybe this is payback for cutting your hair," Stephanie answered, then noticed the small black fly in Shadimir's hair. The cleric stood up, and batted the fly away.

The fly buzzed curiously around Shadimir's head once more, then flew over to Stephanie's head.

It was Shadimir's turn to bat the fly off of Stephanie's head, but before his arm could reach her hair, Stephanie caught it, then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. "I have a secret for you?" she purred softly.

"It is about what lady clerics keep under their robes?" Shadimir asked with a wicked grin on his face, as he ran his fingers through her hair. The fly in her hair quickly dodged Shadimir's fingers.

"Well actually, I just Azrael sheathed on my belt, but nothing else," she responded with a giggle, then waved a finger and shook her head. "How dare you suggest such things Shadimir Deachron. Especially before we are in the palace library.

"Well Alustriel is away with my mother in Shadowdale, and I don't think..." he stopped, quickly remembering how Alustriel could hear if someone was speaking about her if her name was spoken out loud, and how she could also hear the next words that were said after her name was spoken.

The doomguide of Kelemvor smiled, but she heard the glass window break with a loud crash that came from the opposite side of the room. Stephanie turned her head, and suddenly two orcs dressed in leather armor jump through the window, breaking whatever glass was left. Using their quick feet, the orcs landed on top of a bookshelf.

The two orcs quickly held up their crossbows and began loading them. They aimed their weapons directly at Shadimir and Stephanie. Channeling the grace and energy of her god Kelemvor, Stephanie began to chant while moving her fingertips.

A long red whip of energy slowly dangled from the cleric's hands. Stephanie brought her hand up, and snapped it forward. The long red whip extended out far, leaving Stephanie's hand. The red lash flew quickly in the air, and hit one of the orc's, knocking him off of the shelf.

Shadimir looked up, seeing six more orcs jump through the broken window and onto the library floor. Another figure jumped through the window and landed behind the orcs. She was a tall, slender looking woman with brown hair. She wore a very tight leather outfit that revealed much of her body.

The hunter quickly stepped towards the shelf he had placed his bastard sword Gabriel. He quickly grabbed his weapon off of the shelf and unsheathed his magical blade.

Reaching into her robe, Stephanie unsheathed Azrael from her belt, and in a swift motion, she brought the sword out of her robe.

Shadimir looked over, seeing the priestess holding her weapon in front of her. "Looks like you were telling the truth." The doomguide winked at the undead hunter, then cried out word "Lyonsbane". A glowing blue flame sprouted from Azrael's hit and swirled around the blade continuously.

Just as it seemed Shadimir and Stephanie were ready to defend the library alone, the door busted open with a loud crash, and a blond haired woman dressed in black studded leather armor quickly ran into the room. "Shadimir, Stephanie," she panted," I saw some men climbing up the palace walls up to the window."

"Thanks Aliyah," Stephanie said softly to her sister as she held Azrael forward. The orc she had hit with her mystic lash spell quickly rose to his feet and charged at her.

Aliyah quickly reached onto her belt and drew her scimitars. In her left hand, she held her green hilted blade named Harmoni, and in her right, she held her blue hilted scimitar Tendirhart. Her hazel eyes looked past the orcs that were about to attack Shadimir and her sister and focused on the woman in the tight leather outfit. The woman however, looked past her, staring at Shadimir and Stephanie. "I'll take the woman alone," Aliyah growled softly, loud enough for Shadimir, Stephanie, and one of the orcs to hear.

The undead hunter darted forward, swinging Gabriel in an upper diagonal cut. His attack missed the one eyed orc that stood in front of him, but it caused the orc to drop his longsword. Shadimir quickly made up for his missed attack by slashing a deep cut in the orc's midsection.

The first orc fell over dead, but two more jumped forward, swinging their blades at Shadimir, only to have them parried by the undead hunter's enchanted sword and his quick reflexes.

A few feet away from Shadimir, Stephanie began to channel more divine energy from Kelemvor. Azrael's blue flame began to burn brighter, and Stephanie stepped next an orc holding a battleaxe. With one stroke of Azrael, Stephanie slashed a large gash across the orc's chest.

The orc who had been hit with the cleric's Mystic Lash spell watched his comrade fall dead to the marble floor. Filled with rage he let out a terrible war cry, and drew his greatsword. He jumped forward at the cleric, but felt a sharp pain in his stomach as the cleric's sword was imbedded deep in his gut. The orc felt more pain as Azrael's blue flames began to burn the inside of his wound.

Standing in the back, the monk Karin Ryzin watched the action. She had hired the orcs to help her break into the library, then distract the palace guards while she looked for Alustriel. She hadn't expected them to live through the night, nor had she expected anyone to be inside the library when she and her small band of orcs entered the library. "At least they were of some use," Karin said softly, stretching her arms behind her back. The bones in her arms and shoulders made small crackling noises as she stretched them. Oh how she loved to hear the sounds of bones snapping and cracking.

For a moment, she looked over at the silver haired man in the purple shirt and the black haired woman in the robes. Her contacts within Silverymoon had informed her that the name of the man was Shadimir Deachron, while the woman's name was Stephanie Munoz. Karin was informed that Stephanie was a very powerful priestess of Kelemvor, and that Shadimir was very knowledgeable when it came to fighting undead. From the way it looked, it seemed they were pretty decent fighters overall. I wonder where Alustriel or her palace guards are hiding? Karin asked herself as she, continued to stare at Shadimir and Stephanie.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to fight?" asked the blond haired woman who stood now stood five feet to the monk's left.

Karin turned, seeing the blond haired woman holding her scimitars at her sides. Her contacts told her about this woman as well. "You're Aliyah Munoz, Stephanie's sister," Karin said in a calm voice.

Aliyah quickly stepped forward, her left hand bringing Harmoni down across the monk's leg.

Karin stepped into Aliyah's attack, feeling the scimitar's blade rip through her leather and into her skin. A small crimson blood trail went down Karin's leg. The small painful sting from the ranger's cut filled the monk with adrenaline and excitement. For many, sharp pains were irritating, sometimes unbearable. Yet for Karin Ryzin, disciple of Loviatar the sharp pains were exhilarating.

Aliyah's right hand drove Tendirhart forward, but Karin's right also hand snapped forward, deflecting the scimitar. Then, the monk's left hand moved upward, bringing a hard balled fist into Aliyah's jaw.

The ranger staggered as Karin stood in a fighting stance with both hands open in front of her. In a movement of quickness, Karin spun right in a half circle, bringing her left leg forward and delivered a hard roundhouse kick into the left side of Aliyah's face, knocking her to the floor.

With a soft growl of frustration, Aliyah stood back up on her feet, then lunged forward recklessly, driving Tendirhart down towards the monk's neck. Tendirhart was ready to taste Karin's flesh, but the monk's reflexes were too quick, and she caught the scimitar with her right hand.

Karin closed her fist tightly around the scimitar's sharp edge. The monk continued to let the blade dig into her palm. The sensation of pain began to flow through her body, as Karin let the sharp blade dig into her hand a little bit more. After a few seconds, she used her strength and snapped the blade of the scimitar in two.

Aliyah jumped back, as she fall the broken scimitar's hilt fall from her fingers.

"You have troubled me long enough," Karin said softly as the palm of her right hand slowly bled a crimson stream down to the floor. She could see the look of frustration in Aliyah's eyes, knowing that her love of pain intimidated the ranger. The monk's left hand reached behind her back, and she pulled out a rolled up black whip.

After letting the whip's black tendril unravel on the floor the monk of Loviatar brought the whip above her head, then snapped it forward.

Aliyah tried to sidestep the monk's attack, but her reflexes weren't fast enough.

The long black tendril smacked Aliyah hard in her face, the iron tip of the whip cracked hard against the ranger's left eye. She quickly covered her eye, unable to see out of it, then began to feel a strong nausea feeling in the deep pit of her stomach.

From the opposite side of the room, Stephanie and Shadimir watched as Aliyah slump down to the floor and monk roll up the whip. The doomguide quickly slashed Azrael through the last remaining orc that stood in front of her and with Shadimir, began to race towards the fallen ranger.

Karin looked over, seeing the cleric and the undead hunter moving towards her. She liked the idea of facing both Shadimir and Stephanie, but the monk realized she had little chance of surviving.

The monk quickly envisioned herself on the outside wall of the palace library, then used one of her abundant step ability and vanished out of the room to the outside of the library.

When they had reached the ranger, Shadimir and Stephanie both examined her closely. They had noticed that Aliyah's had turned a pale color, and her left eye was cut open from the impact of the whip. The undead hunter looked around, seeing no sign of Alustriel's palace guards. They were probably napping in the throne room, Shadimir thought to himself.

"Its poison," Stephanie said softly, gently stroking her sister's hair. The cleric used the energy she had channeled from her god and healed Aliyah of the poison from within her body. "Who was that woman?" Stephanie asked Shadimir, looking up at him.

"I don't know Stephanie, but I have a feeling though, that we haven't the last of her," the undead hunter responded coldly.


	2. A Wonderful Suprise

**A Wonderful Surprise**

Karin Ryzin quickly ran through the think grass that covered the cold ground of the High Forest. The monk had hated to run from a fight, but she knew wouldn't have survived a fight with both the priestess and hunter. Her hand was still sore from the scimitar blade she had broken, but the pain in her hand would pale in comparison to the pain she would give to the ranger's sister, or the undead hunter should she ever get the chance to fight them.

The monk continued to run through the high forest. It was late in the evening, and though many of the predators lurked within the forest, Karin was determined to reach her leader's camp without any obstacles.

The path Karin ran led her to a small camp made up of six white medium sized tents and one large white tent. There were seventeen men dressed in dirty breastplate armor who were surrounding a small magical hooded lantern that was giving off brightness and warmth that a normal campfire would. Turlang forbade fires in the High Forest, so the men had to make due with what they had.

Emerging from the large white tent, was a large muscular man wearing steel breastplate armor. The top of his head was layered with thick sandy blond hair and he had a thick beard of the same color. He had a long hawk nose, and big brown eyes. His name was Kozaf, and he was the leader of this little band of grave robbers.

Kozaf turned around and walked back inside of his tent, then walked back outside, holding his halberd over his left shoulder. His eyes spotted Karin walking into the camp, then noticed the small cut in her leg. "I take it Lady Alustriel wasn't available at the High Palace?" he asked as he drummed his fingers lightly on the red shaft of his long weapon.

"No, she wasn't at the palace, or else I think she would have made her presence known," Karin answered, shaking her head. "When the orcs I had hired and I entered the library, we found some unexpected guests. They were all killed, and by that I mean the orcs."

"That's what you get when you send orcs to do a man's job," Kozaf muttered under his breath. "So they were defeated by the palace guard."

"Actually, they were defeated by a man and a woman," Karin said with a smirk on her face, then began to stretch her arms. The joints in the monk's arms cracked loudly. She enjoyed the sound of her bones making the crackling sound, but Kozaf found it very irritating.

"So then, there is no hope in defeating the guardian of the tomb then" Kozaf growled.

Karin placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook her head once more. "The man who killed some of my men. His name is Shadimir. My contacts tell me that he knows much about undead and that he is usually seen going in and out of the palace. My contacts also tell me that he has a daughter who goes and watches monks train at the temples. He could probably help us."

Standing a few feet away from the monk, Kozaf raised his blond eyebrows. "Maybe this Shadimir could help me fight the tomb guardian, since Alustriel appears to be unavailable," Kozaf said with a wicked smile on his face. Do you think he could persuaded help us?"

Karin laughed as she shook her head. "I highly doubt it. Him and that cleric are probably looking for me right now to avenge the ranger I almost killed tonight," the monk said with a proud look on her face. She showed him the dark red stain in her palm.

Kozaf threw a look of disgust at Karin. Her lust for pain and fighting had really been getting on his nerves lately. He turned away to go back inside his tent, then thought of an idea.

"You said Shadimir had a daughter, and that she liked to watch monks train at the monastery?" he asked, turning his head back to look at Karin.

"Yes, I believe her name is Dalla, but what would she have to do with helping us to persuade Shadimir?"

Kozaf smiled, revealing his large pearl white teeth. "Sometimes, there are more personal methods of persuasion.

It was quite busy inside the Stagstead Tavern that was located west of the Market. The tavern was full of patrons who were celebrating a wedding reception. Many couples who entered the Stagstead this evening were already dancing on the tavern's large dance floor. Magical violins and harps were playing beautiful ballads, while couples twirled gracefully on the dance floor, losing themselves in the music.

Sitting alone at a well lit two person table, still wearing his scholar outfit; Shadimir had just finished a plate of cheese and bread. In the middle of the table, sat two burning red candles over a white silk tablecloth.

The encounter from earlier in the evening weighed heavily on the mind of the undead hunter. He was worried about Aliyah, who seemed to have lost all vision in her left eye. He began to wonder why those orcs and that woman were breaking into the library.

"Sorry about that," Stephanie said softly as she returned to the table. She quickly sat back down in her chair, smoothing out the wrinkles built up in her grey robe. The cleric of Kelemvor looked around the empty plate in front of her and asked," Where is the eel pie I ordered?" she asked as she grabbed a fork and knife.

"I think you ate it, then vomited it back up in the latrine earlier dear," the undead hunter answered with a smile," I'll order you more pie."

"No! It's fine love," the priestess shouted, shaking her head, causing some of the other customers to look over at their table. "I'll just eat some later."

Shadimir nodded, but he began to grow a little worried. In the last few days, he had noticed that Stephanie had been eating the most bizarre of foods during lunch and dinnertime. He also noticed that she was getting sick at different times of the day.

After Stephanie had cured Aliyah of the poison, and brought her to the temple of the Silver Stars, Stephanie told Shadimir that she had wanted to got to the Stagstead because she had a craving for some eel pie. During the two hours they had been at the Stagstead, Stephanie had finished three eel pies and made three separate trips to use the chamber pot.

"Is everything all right love?" Stephanie asked, seeing the look of concern on Shadimir's face.

Shadimir gave her a sigh, then gazed at her. "I'm fine, but its you I am worried about. You've been eating some of the weirdest foods, some of which I have never even heard the names of, and getting sick all the time."

"Oh that," she responded with big grin on her face. "Getting sick all the time and craving foods is just something that happens in the early stages of carrying a baby."

"Carrying a baby," Shadimir nodded, then he realized what she had meant. " You're having a baby!" he said excitedly, looking at her.

'We're having a baby," she corrected for him, then stood up from her seat and moved next to him, kissing his lips softly. The doomguide quickly sat back down, then her smile faded, and she asked in a soft voice," You're not mad at me are you?"

Shadimir shook his head. "Are you kidding, I'm very excited Stephanie." He sat back for a moment, thinking about the new addition to his family. He knew his daughter Dalla would be excited about having a baby brother or sister to play with.

"So when did you find out?" Shadimir asked her curiously.

"Alustriel saw me getting sick one day while she was visiting the temple," the doomguide of Kelemvor answered her love," she pulled me aside, and told me that I was carrying a child. She has twelve children you know. Raising all of them must have been pretty tough. I think raising two children would be a handful."

"I don't know about that," Shadimir remarked casually," Dalla is pretty timid, well except for her new love of martial arts. I think we'll be fine."

Stephanie left her seat once more, then sat herself on Shadimir's lap. She ran her fingers through his short silver hair, then kissed the top of his head.

The hunter looked up at Stephanie and grinned. "I think someone is ready for more eel pie."

"Better make it two more eel pies," Stephanie added, cuddling up to Shadimir.

Underneath the table where the couple was sitting, a black cat had been sitting on the floor; listening to every word Shadimir and Stephanie had shared between each other.

While her father and Stephanie were having dinner at the Stagstead across the city, Dalla was watching a martial arts demonstration given by two tall orange robed monks of the god Illmater in a local monastery. The room where the demonstration was being performed was a small area painted with orange walls. Three candles lighted it, and the two monks were performing their techniques in a small sanded area blocked off by on oval of white chalk

Though she was only five years of age, Dalla was fascinated by the style of hand-to-hand combat. She stood as tall as a five year old child could, wearing her green dress and her brown hair in a ponytail and watched as the monks. Their bodies moved in a slow fluid motion as they were now showing the different kinds of kicks they used in combat. When they finished a technique, they demonstrated it at least once more, so that the little girl could understand each move.

Standing next to Dalla, the deep gnome Jepetto sighed out of boredom. The gnome wasn't too excited about watching the monks perform their kicks and punches. "I could be working on something useful, like a broken wand or a bent staff," complained Jepetto as he tapped his foot on the floor.

Curious if Jepetto was enjoying the demonstration, Dalla looked over at the svirfneblin. Being unable to speak or hear, Dalla's ears couldn't pick up what he was saying, as she watched his lips move, but she clearly saw the bored expression he wore on his face. She gently tapped him on his shoulder, then when she had caught his attention, she signed with her fingers 'We don't have to say any longer if you don't want to. We can leave right now.'

Jepetto looked over at Dalla, who was the same height as he was, and felt a little sting of guilt in the back of his neck. "No it's fine dear. I don't mind watching the monks. It's actually kind of exciting," he signed back to her with his fingers.

Dalla nodded and looked forward. The two monks were now finished with their demonstration and walked away from the sanded area into another room.

For the next five minutes, Dalla and Jepetto waited for the monks to return. Something doesn't feel right Dalla thought as she noticed Jepetto look around the room in a panic. She tapped Jepetto's shoulder, then signed with her hands,' What's wrong?'

The gnome quickly turned his head, hearing a loud crash coming from the room where the monks had walked into. When he felt Dalla's fingers tap him on the shoulder, he turned to her and answered," I'm not sure, but I heard something crash in the other room. I don't like this at all."

Dalla couldn't quite understand the svirfneblin's answer, as he was moving his fingers really fast, but from the gnome's words, she had able to catch something about a loud crash.

Then without warning, all the light inside of the room had gone out.

Dalla couldn't see through the blackness inside the room. She couldn't sense Jepetto anywhere near her, but she did feel a soft breeze at the top of her head, causing her to spin around into a fighting stance she had seen during the martial arts demonstration.

However, Dalla didn't hear the cool quiet voice from behind her that said," You've got a lot to learn little girl."

Standing behind the daughter of Shadimir, Karin brought the candlestick she held in her hand down hard across the top of the little girl's head.

Dalla felt the cold metal impact with her skull, sending her into darkness.

Back at the Stagstead, Shadimir waited while Stephanie was using the tavern chamber pot once again. "I told her she shouldn't have eaten that last whole eel pie in two bites," he said softly.

Shadimir felt very lucky. At first he had one beautiful daughter, and now he was going to have another child, and by the woman he loved.

He felt pity for Dalla's mother Lylith, who had never had the chance to watch her daughter grow up. Lylith had been tricked into fighting the Simbul, one of the most powerful archmages in all of the realms. She had died, but not before asking the Simbul to find her baby daughter at the inn she had been staying and deliver her to her father.

The undead hunter thought nothing could take away the feelings of happiness and peace he had developed since hearing Stephanie telling him she was having his child.

That is until one of the waiters, a short fat man wearing a green wool robe dropped a small piece of paper as he passed by the table.

"For Mr. Shadimir," the waiter had said softly he dropped the letter on the table, then walked away.

The undead hunter picked up the paper, and began to read it closely.

Stephanie had emerged from the latrine, and quickly walked back to her table. The cleric of Kelemvor made a silent vow to her god that she would never eat so much as a slice of eel pie again.

When she made her way to the table, she saw the piece paper in Shadimir's hand, and a look of terror on his face.

"Shadimir, what's going on? What's that letter?" she asked, growing worried that something was terribly wrong.

"Those people who attacked us at the library, they've just kidnapped Jepetto and Dalla," Shadimir answered with fear in his voice, his hand shaking violently as his fingers began to crumple the letter. "They've just kidnapped our daughter, and if I don't meet them to help raid a tomb of someone called Greywolf, they're going to kill them both!"


	3. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

Underneath the clear night sky, Dalla sat on the cold ground, watching the two men who guarded her sleep sound fully. Laying on his back, Jepetto was also asleep, snoring lightly. His small grey skinned hands were chained together and sat softly on his stomach.

Unlike the two guards, the deep gnome, and everyone else in the camp, Dalla was wide awake. The top of her head was still sore from the candlestick that had struck her, her small hands were shackled together, her green dress was now covered in dirt and grass stains, and she had idea in all of Fauern where she was. Most of all, she missed her father, and she wished he would come save her and Jepetto.

Small watery tears began to form in her eyes. She gently lay her head down in her hands that were chained together and wept.

"Don't cry little one," whispered a woman's soft beautiful voice in Dalla's mind.

The little girl jumped at the sound of the woman's voice, wondering who or where it came from.

It was frightening for Dalla, because throughout her life, she had never actually heard anyone speak to her, except once when she was just an infant. She never had forgotten that voice, and then realized that the voice she had heard just now, was the same one that spoke to her all those years ago. The words she had just heard were the same words the voice had spoken to her all those years ago.

'Who are you?' Dalla signed with her fingers, speaking to the night air.

"I am the Simbul," the beautiful voice answered her," I remember holding you after your mother died. Her last request was that I keep you safe and take you to your father." The Simbul's voice faded for a moment, as Dalla felt warmness around her, then she added," My sister Alustriel was right, you have grown since last I saw you."

Dalla stood up confused. She wondered why the Simbul, who she had read was a powerful mage, was here at visiting her at this moment.

As if reading the little girl's mind, the Simbul's voice slowly answered," I am here to help you Dalla. I was listening to your Stephanie and your father at the Stagstead and heard about you and Jepetto being kidnapped. He was very upset, and he will be coming tomorrow at dawn to rescue you. Stephanie wanted to come along, but he told her to stay behind, because she is carrying his child. You're going to be a big sister!"

Dalla smiled. She became very excited about having a little sister or brother, but her smile disappeared when she saw the shackles that still bound her hands.

Just as the little girl was ready to cry once more, a tall beautiful woman with long messy silver hair appeared before her. She wore a tattered black dress and had smooth white skin.

The Simbul looked down at Dalla and gently took the little girl in her arms. "I will help you and your friend escape this place, but we have to make as little noise as possible."

As Lathander's bright sun shined brightly in the sky, something was moving fast in the thick grassy area of the High Forest.

Dressed in his chain armor with his green cloak around his back, Shadimir quickly walked through the High Forest, following the directions written on the letter he had received the night before.

"Whoever this Kozaf is, he's going to pay for kidnapping my daughter," the hunter muttered as he stroked the handles of his bastard sword and mace that lay sheathed on his belt and continued down the path the monk Karin had traveled the night before.

As he continued deeper into the forest, Shadimir felt angry with himself for letting this happen to his daughter. He also a little angry at himself for making Stephanie stay behind. The doomguide really wanted to come with him and rescue Dalla and Jepetto, but Shadimir wasn't going to risk the lives of his love and their unborn child. There was already too much at stake.

However, unbeknownst to Shadimir, his halfling friend Deidra was following his footsteps from a few feet away. With the aid of a small magical rod that kept her from behind seen, the halfling ranger quietly tracked the hunter's footsteps.

Deidra had been sleeping when Stephanie came by the her house. The doomguide quickly woke Deidra and told the halfling about what happened in the library, and about the letter Shadimir had received. She also let it slip about her being pregnant.

The halfling wrapped her arms around Stephanie and told her she would bring Shadimir, Dalla, and Jepetto back safely.

It wasn't too long until Shadimir had reached the outside of Kozaf's camp. The undead hunter saw seven white tents, and counted fourteen men wearing breastplate armor. He quickly looked over by one of the tents in the far left, spotting his little girl and his gnome friend.

Rage burned inside Shadimir's chest as he saw the small arms of his daughter bound in shackles, standing next to a burly man wearing rusty breastplate armor. How could I have let this happened Shadimir asked himself for the fourteenth time this morning. He took a deep breath and kept both hands on his weapons as he walked into the camp.

Kozaf's men spotted Shadimir approaching and all at once quickly alerted their leader of the hunter's presence.

The very muscular man, wearing a silk white shirt and carrying his halberd over his shoulder emerged from within his tent with a very annoyed look on his face. He shot a cold glare at his men, then smiled once he spotted Shadimir. "Mr. Shadimir, I see you had successfully gotten my message, and made it all the way to my camp." Kozaf stroked his thick beard and walked over to the undead hunter. "I hope you don't find my methods of bringing you here too drastic," the bearded man said, standing inches away from Shadimir.

The hunter wanted to draw Gabriel and plunge it deeply into Kozaf's chest, but he knew if he acted too rash, he would be endangering the lives of Jepetto and Dalla even more so then they already were. "Kidnapping my daughter and my friend seems pretty drastic to me. I came here, so now why don't you let them both go."

Kozaf smiled as he began to circle Shadimir, keeping both hands firmly on his long weapon. He eyed the silver haired man up and down, getting a good look at his weapons and the look of pure hatred on his face.

"No I don't think I will be letting them go. At least not until the job is done," Kozaf responded arrogantly, angering Shadimir even more. "You see Mr. Shadimir, we are a band of tomb robbers, traveling all over Fauern, seeking treasures buried deeply within the graves of kings, archmages, and even local heroes. There is a tomb around the High Forest my men and I have found. The tomb is of the druid Greywolf. When we discovered the tomb, I sent some of my men down there. After an hour of waiting, only one of my men came out of the tomb alive. He had been mumbling something about some undead that were lurking down there."

"So let me get this right," Shadimir interjected coldly," you sent your men down into the tomb, and only one came back alive And you're telling me that they were overpowered by some undead. If you're such an accomplished grave robber, than you would know that graves and tombs occasionally have skeletons and zombies lurking around. It sounds to me that your men are pretty weak."

"How dare you call my men weak!" Kozaf yelled right in Shadimir's face.

"And how dare you kidnap my daughter, and my best friend!" the undead hunter shouted," I should cut you down right where you stand for putting my daughter in shackles!" Shadimir gripped both the handles of his weapons tightly, ready to strike.

"Try it Shadimir," Kozaf growled," and my men will kill your friend, and your daughter."

The silver haired hunter looked over at Dalla and Jepetto, who both stood next to the monk who led the attack in the library. The deep gnome had his eyes closed, almost as if he was asleep on his feet, but Dalla's eyes showed no fear as she slowly turned and looked at him.

Shadimir slowly turned his attention back to Kozaf. After taking a deep breath, he asked," So why do you want me to help you anyway? Why don't you send more of your men down there?"

I have him right where I want him, Kozaf said to himself. The bearded man quickly answered," I have no desire to waste more of men's lives on this tomb, and I heard were some sort of expert on fighting undead."

"Fine" Shadimir said in his cold voice," lets get this over with, but before this is over Kozaf, I will make you sorry you even thought about abducting my daughter."

Kozaf nodded as the undead hunter walked past him and muttered sarcastically. "Don't worry Mr. Shadimir, I'll do my best to beg for your forgiveness."


	4. The Death Tyrant

**The Death Tyrant**

Kozaf led his men and Shadimir to the entrance of the Greywolf's Tomb. The entrance was an underground grey stone staircase that descended deeply into the earth.

Shadimir kept an eye on Karin, making sure his daughter and his friend were safe. Jepetto hadn't opened his eyes, but he continued to walk on his feet just fine, then he stole a glance from Dalla, who smiled at him. The undead hunter admired his daughter's courage. Don't worry Dalla, I will get you out of this soon, then we can go home, Shadimir vowed as he turned his head forward.

A few feet behind the group, Deidra watched them as they stood over the entrance to the tomb. She looked over at the woman in the black leather. This must be the monk Stephanie told me about, the halfling said to herself, brushing her dark hair back.

Shadimir had heard the name of Greywolf in his studies back in the High Palace. He remembered reading in a book titled Defenders of the High Forest, that Greywolf was an elven druidess with tremendous power who defended the High Forest from evil outsiders. In a great battle, she sacrificed herself to vanquish a powerful demon. It said in the book that Greywolf was buried in a small underground tomb. For six years, moon elves would visit her tomb, bringing gifts for her spirit. It is also said Greywolf's spirit still haunts her tomb.

This is how a great hero gets paid for her services for defending the forest, Shadimir thought as he looked down the stone steps that led down into the tomb. He hated the idea of Kozaf and his men pillaging Greywolf's tomb, more than he now hated Kozaf for kidnapping his daughter.

Kozaf looked over at Shadimir, telling him to go down the staircase first. The undead hunter glared in Kozaf's direction, then began to walk down the stone steps.

One of Kozaf's henchmen carried an ever burning torch, providing light for everyone to see. The bottom of the fifth teen foot stairway led the group into a long narrow hallway. The walls and floor of Greywolf's tomb were made of smooth stone with a tint of white color, with little elvish markings on the walls. The markings told of the great deeds Greywolf performed when was alive.

Shadimir led the group down the hallway, which eventually led up to a tall and wide stone door.

The hunter reached for the small door handle, then pulled it slowly. When he stepped inside the room, his eyes saw the tall marble made walls that extended seven feet up. The light in the room was provided by four glowing crystal orbs that sat on the white marble floor in each of the four corners of the room. There were also what appeared to be eight stone statues of men scattered around the room.

In the center of the room sat what appeared to be a mold encrusted green skinned beholder. It had only four of its eyestalks out of its normal ten, and a large hole near its mouth, exposing part of its jawbone.

The beholder looked in Shadimir's direction, causing the undead hunter to draw his mace with his left hand, and his sword Gabriel with his right hand. "Its a death tyrant," Shadimir shouted back to Kozaf. The hunter remembered learning about these undead beholders.

He looked to the door, expecting Kozaf and his men to come running in here to help him, but the moment his eyes turned away from the death tyrant, the door was slammed shut from the other side.

The death tyrant slowly hovered over to Shadimir, two of its eyestalks looking directly at him. The undead hunter saw two green rays of energy shoot from both eyestalks right at him. Both green rays shot into his chest, and Shadimir felt a strong burning feeling in his stomach as he was knocked to the floor.

Shadimir quickly stood back up and watched the death tyrant's eyestalks sway slowly as the undead beholder opened its massive jaw that contained very rotten and very sharp teeth.

The undead hunter thrusted Gabriel forward, digging it deeply into the tyrant's jaw, then with his left hand brought his mace forward bashing his blunt weapon against the death tyrant's side.

The death tyrant tried to close its mouth around the undead hunter's arm, but Shadimir quickly released his hold on Gabriel, letting the sword fall inside the tyrant's mouth. Determined to destroy this abomination and get his sword back, Shadimir brought his mace across the death tyrant's jaw. The disruption power the mace carried within itself, destroyed the death tyrant. All that was left was Gabriel laying in its ashes.

"Should we open the door and see what's left of him?" Kozaf said to his men as he stood with his hand on the handle. The men gave an anxious cheer while Karin crossed her arms and Dalla clenched her fists. Kozaf looked over at the little girl, seeing the same cold glare pf hatred in her eyes. The same glare her father had been giving him since they met.

Kozaf quickly opened the door. When he and his men walked inside the room, Kozaf expected to see a statue of the undead hunter, but only found him standing in a pile of ashes with a look of triumph on his face. "Where's the death tyrant you spoke of?" Kozaf asked curiously.

Shadimir looked at the mace he held in his hand, and answered," I destroyed him, now if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking my daughter and my friend home."

"Oh I do mind Shadimir," Kozaf said softly, bringing his halberd forward," You see, we still have to explore this tomb, and I'm not letting your friend or your daughter go until we finish exploring this tomb, and my men and I get our rewards."

The hunter was within two seconds of taking on Kozaf, his men, and even the monk, but his eyes wandered over to Dalla.

_Wait for your chance to strike him,_ a beautiful distant voice said in Shadimir's mind. He saw the calm expression on Dalla's face and decided to keep his emotions in check.

"Lets move on then," Shadimir said coldly, taking the lead and walking to the door on the opposite side of where they stood.

Karin started to walk, then she heard a few rocks crumble by one of the statues from behind her. The monk looked over her shoulder and saw nobody there.

The monk looked at the taller henchmen named Bilof, and handed her Dalla. "Here, keep an eye on the girl."

Bilof looked at Karin confused as he gently took a hold of the girl. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Karin shook her head, keeping a hold of the sleeping deep gnome. "I want to have a look around here. I will keep the gnome with me while you go on ahead."

As soon as Bilof exited the room, Karin quickly threw the sleeping Jepetto to the ground, then reached on her belt, grapping her whip, letting it unravel on the floor. In one swift motion, the monk spun around, and snapped the long black tendril of her whip forward. The whip's line cracked against something hard that stood next to the statue.

Out of thin air, a silver rod dropped to the ground and Deidra wearing her leather armor, became visible.

"I thought I heard something walking behind us," Karin purred in a soft voice to the halfling," How fortunate that it would be a halfling."

"I'm here to help Shadimir, but I'm also going to avenge my friend after what you did to her," Deidra drew both of her daggers and sprang forward.


	5. The Three Headed Beast

**The Three Headed Beast**

After walking fifty feet through another narrow hallway, Shadimir and Kozaf were about to enter the next room, unaware of the fight taking place in the room they had left behind. Kozaf had told his men to remain behind in the hallway while he and the undead hunter go inside.

Just like the last room, the room they had entered, the walls and floor were made of a white marble and crystal orbs that glowed in each corner lighted the room. What was different about this room was there were two open doorways five feet apart from each other.

One of the doorways had a blue glow radiating from the other side, while at the other doorway stood a bizarre looking three headed beast.

Shadimir examined the three heads. The head on the left was a head of a white haired goat, in the center was a head of a lion, while the head on the right was a blue head's head.

"What is that?" Kozaf asked.

"I think that's a chimera," Shadimir answered.

In the room where Shadimir had fought the death tyrant, Deidra was jumping left, avoiding the crack of Karin's whip.

The monk was enjoying this very much. She laughed as her eyes watched the halfling jumping wildly to avoid the long black tendril.

Karin twirled the long black tendril around her head, while Deidra darted forward, slashing the dagger in her left hand across the monk's stomach, then turned left.

The sensation of pain filled Karin's body as stepped back and she snapped her hand forward, cracking the whip at the halfling's face.

Deidra sidestepped the monk's whip, but a strong ringing filled her ears. The halfling couldn't hear some of the taunts the monk was yelling at her.

The dark haired halfling lunged at the monk, her left hand stabbing her dagger in the monk's hip, and with a hard flick of her right hand, Deidra knocked the whip away from Karin's hand.

Karin brought a hard right hand across Deidra's face, jarring one of the halfling's teeth loose. The monk then dipped left, driving her left fist in the halfling's shoulder.

Deidra stumbled backwards, feeling her jaw beginning to swell and her shoulder throbbing in pain. She watched as the monk's right hand that bore a dark stain in the middle, begin to shake lightly and saw the wicked grin her eyes.

"Quivering palm," Karin said lightly as she sprang forward, her open palm about to strike the halfling's neck.

The monk was ready to connect with her attack, but Deidra moved her head sideways and her right arm upward, stabbing her dagger in the monk's throat.

In all her years of service to the goddess Loviatar, the Maiden of Pain, Karin had experienced all kinds of pain, but never like this. Within a matter of seconds, Karin had lost all feeling in her body.

Deidra walked the monk's body fall over to her side, and her eyes slowly shut. The halfling looked over, seeing Jepetto's body shift into a small rock.

"What a day," Deidra whispered as she walked over to the monk's body and retrieved the dagger from her neck. If she had looked close enough, Deidra would have seen the smile across the monk's lips.

The chimera flapped its blue leathery wings as it slowly walked its way towards Shadimir.

Holding Gabriel at his side, Shadimir stepped up to the chimera and drove the mace in his left hand down, slapping the goat's head, then slashed Gabriel in a horizontal arc across the lion's face. The chimera retaliated by slashing its claws across Shadimir's chest.

Shadimir felt the claws rip into his armor, breaking through his skin, then he felt the chimera goat head butting him in his side.

The force from the goat's head butt knocked Shadimir to the floor, causing the hunter's weapons to slip from his fingers.

The chimera jumped on top of Shadimir's chest, its weight crushing his ribs.

While Shadimir was being pinned by the chimera, Kozaf quickly snuck past the three headed beast, running into the room that radiated the blue glow.

From the hallway, the little girl sensed the undead hunter was in danger. Using her strength, the little half elven girl broke off her shackles and quickly teleported into the room where the chimera was standing on Shadimir.

One moment, Shadimir was feeling the beast's large body crushing him, then the next he watched the chimera slowly levitate off of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his daughter Dalla moving her fingers.

From Dalla's fingers spouted white blazing fire that engulfed the chimera that hovered above Shadimir. The hunter shut his eyes as he heard the shrieks coming from all three of the chimera's heads. When he opened the eyes, the chimeras entire body nothing more than a massive pile of black ash floating above him.

The little girl moved her hands, throwing the chimera's ashes to the corner of the room.

Shadimir fluttered his eyes open, seeing Dalla standing still. "Are you okay papa?" she asked in a quiet childish voice as her eyes looked down at him.

The hunter sat up, then scooped Dalla in his arms, holding her tightly. At last his little girl was safe, but then Shadimir realized something.

"Since when could you talk little lady?" Shadimir asked his little girl, with excitement in his voice.

Dalla giggled, then her body shifted to a tall beautiful woman with long silver hair that was all messy and tangled. She wore a long black tattered robe and black leather boots. Shadimir had met this woman before. She had brought Dalla to him when Lylith had died.

The Simbul placed her hand on Shadimir's arm and softly said," Your daughter and your friend are safe Shadimir. I helped them escape the other night, and brought them to Alustriel. She then placed them into hiding."

"What's there left to do?" he asked her.

"You still have to go and finish Kozaf," The Simbul answered for him," You must save the treasures of Greywolf. Surely you don't think she deserves to have her tomb plundered by someone as weak as Kozaf?"

"No she doesn't," Shadimir said softly, grabbing his weapons up off the ground.

In the doorway, Kozaf's henchmen entered the room, their weapons drawn. The Simbul waited for Shadimir to run into the blue glowing room to finish Kozaf. When the hunter was out of her sight, The Witch Queen of Aglarond turned to the men who had now stood before her. She had made a promise to Dalla's mother after she had killed her to always protect her little girl, and she would make these men pay for keeping her captive.

From the back, Bilof looked up and saw the Simbul. A look of sheer terror swept over his face when he realized who he and his comrades were up against.

"We have to run!" Bilof screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched the orange fire begin to form in the Simbul's hands.

Bilof and his men didn't have much time to escape as the flames in the Simbul's hands sprayed wildly at the henchmen. All they could do was scream as the raging fire swallowed them up.


	6. For His Daughter

**For His Daughter**

Kozaf was amazed as he stood inside the room. A magical blue glow from the walls lit the room, and scattered all over the room were rods, rings, staff, and small mounds of gold.

After taking a few minutes to look around, Kozaf found one item that grabbed his attention. It was a small red colored rod that sat in corner opposite of where he was standing. Kozaf slowly walked over towards the rob, then heard loud footsteps coming from behind him.

He quickly turned around, seeing Shadimir charging straight at him. Kozaf thrusted his halberd forward, the blade at the very top of the weapon, ready to pierce through Shadimir's gut.

The undead hunter stepped out of the way of Kozaf's halberd, then drove the mace in his left hand across Kozaf's face. The hunter's mace crashed hard into Kozaf's jaw.

"That was for trying to plunder this tomb," Shadimir said coldly, then he stabbed his bastard sword forward at Kozaf's knee.

The bearded man blocked Shadimir's sword with his halberd. He then countered the hunter's attack, swinging his halberd in an upper arc. The halberd's axeblade slashed across the hunter's face, then Kozaf turned around to attempt to trip Shadimir with the top blade of his halberd.

Shadimir stepped back, evading Kozaf's trip attempt. The hunter slashed Gabriel in a lower diagonal cut across the bearded man's chest. "That was for chaining up my friend!" he yelled, then followed up his attack with a swing of his left hand, driving his mace once again into Kozaf's face.

The pain and swelling in Kozaf's jaw distracted the bearded man, causing him to drop his halberd.

Shadimir took this chance and thrusted Gabriel deeply into Kozaf's chest. Killing out of anger or revenge was not something Shadimir liked to do, but he wanted to make sure Kozaf would never plunder a tomb again.

Kozaf coughed a little blood before Shadimir pulled Gabriel out of his body. Then, Kozaf, the leader of his band of tomb robbers died as his body slumped to the floor.

Shadimir stood over Kozaf's dead body. "That was for kidnapping my daughter," he said coldly as he began to walk away. He stopped for a moment, looking at the treasures scattered around the tomb.

"Do you see something you like?" asked a hallow voice from behind Shadimir.

Shadimir turned around, and his eyes saw a ghost that resembled a beautiful elf woman. She appeared to be wearing a feather in her hair and floated towards him.

"Are you Greywolf?" Shadimir asked softly.

The ghost nodded and asked," Who might you be?"

"I was just on my way out actually," Shadimir answered, turning around.

"Thank you for killing that man," the ghost said softly," I didn't want to have to kill him. I don't like to kill."

Shadimir nodded at the ghost, and looked down at Kozaf's dead body. "Neither do I."

Shadimir, Deidra, and the Simbul were now standing on the steps outside of the tomb. The birds were chirping softly, and the gentle creatures of the High Forest watched the two humans and the halfling curiously.

"So Dalla and Jepetto were safe the whole time?" Deidra asked the Witch Queen curiously. The Simbul nodded, watching a small humming bird fly into one of the trees.

"One thing still bothers me," Shadimir asked," If the Jepetto they captured was just a rock, then how was it able to walk when we traveled here?"

The Simbul laughed," It was a just a simple animate object spell Shadimir," she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Perhaps if you listened to my sister, you might be able to work one yourself someday." She then turned to Deidra.

Deidra blushed as the Simbul gently planted a kiss on her cheek, then asked," What I wonder is, where did Alustriel hide the real Dalla and Jepetto?"

Dalla and Stephanie were sleeping in the large bed in Shadimir and Stephanie's room. Jepetto had brought Dalla home after they had spent the last evening hiding in Mithral Hall together. With Dalla disguised as a dwarven cleric of Moradin named Roodrot. The priests were at first offended when she hadn't talked to them, but Jepetto explained that his "dwarven" friend had taken a vow of silence to Moradin.

Shadimir stood by the bedroom door as they watched Stephanie and Dalla sleep. "I almost lost this," Shadimir whispered softly," I don't even know if I could go through something like that again?  
"Its the risks all adventurers take when they go out into the world, earning reputations and making enemies," The Simbul said softly as she stood behind Shadimir. "But in our times of need, we must look to our loved ones to give us the strength to endure situations like these."

Shadmir nodded, thinking of Deidra, who was probably at home, helping Aliyah recuperate from the poison and the loss of her eye. He would go over there later and treat Deidra and Aliyah to some eel pie at the Stagstead.

The Simbul smiled then shifted into a small fly. She buzzed a few circles around Shadimir's head, then flew away

Shadimir turned back to look at Stephanie and Dalla. Soon there would be another addition to his family, and he couldn't wait.

"Maybe I'll have Jepetto, Drizzt, or even Alustriel help build me a nursery," he said with a laugh in his voice as he walked over to his window.

Shadimir stared out into the city of Silverymoon, wondering what the future would bring him...

_**For Faith**_

_**Don't Give Up**_


End file.
